The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of speedwell plant grown as an ornamental for use in border, rock garden, and as a groundcover for the landscape. The new variety is known botanically as Veronica×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘CHRISTY’.
‘CHRISTY’ is a hybrid plant which resulted from the open cross-pollination of an individual Veronica austriaca ‘Crater Lake Blue’ (unpatented) as the female parent, and an unnamed individual Veronica prostrata (unpatented) as the male parent. Cross-pollination was carried out by the inventor, at the inventor's nursery in Newport, Wash.
The inventor began experimenting with inter-specific hybrids of Veronica in 1992. The initial intention of this cross was not to make a selection, but to determine if the cross would be successful, or even possible. Two methods of deliberate cross-pollination were utilized. In 1994 the inventor bound together blooming sprigs from the pollen parent and used them as a “pollen broom” to brush over the flowers of the seed parent, and disperse pollen to fertilize the flowers. The other method utilized by the inventor in 1994 to transfer pollen was honeybees. During and following both crosses the parents were kept under cover and apart from other nursery stock, in an area left bare for dehiscence of the seed. Successful cross-pollination resulted, producing seed, which was then sown by the inventor. The seedling ‘CHRISTY’ grew from this seed batch and was selected by the inventor in 1996.
The new Veronica variety named ‘CHRISTY’ exhibits low spreading habit, soft green fern-like leaves, and violet-blue flowers. ‘CHRISTY’ reaches 20 cm. in height, and 40 cm. in width at maturity. Cultural requirements well-draining soil, full sun and adequate but not excess water. ‘CHRISTY’ is not susceptible or resistant to any pest or disease known to the inventor.
‘CHRISTY’ is distinguishable from the female parent by leaf margin, low spreading habit and late spring through summer blooming. The female parent Veronica austriaca ‘Crater Lake Blue’ exhibits tall upright shrub-like habit and blooms in late summer. ‘CHRISTY’ is distinguishable from the male parent by leaf margin, low spreading habit and late spring through summer blooming. The male parent Veronica prostrata exhibits low creeping habit and blooms in early summer. The leaf margin of ‘CHRISTY’ is sharply cleft in comparison to both parents.
‘CHRISTY’ was first asexually propagated in 1996 using the method of division. Asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor, at the inventor's nursery in Newport, Wash. Since that time under careful observation, ‘CHRISTY’ has been determined stable, uniform, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.